Seifer's Back!
by Nami 07
Summary: A year after the gang defeats Ultimecia, everything went smoothly in Balamb Garden… until Seifer came back. And he wants to be a SeeD! No one else understands him except Quistis. Because of that, Cid decided to let Seifer stay in her dorm.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 and anything affiliated with it…

Summary: A year after the gang defeats Ultimecia, they went back to Garden. Squall's the commander; everything went smoothly… until Seifer came back. And much worse, he wants to be a SeeD! No one else understands him except Quistis. Because of that, Cid decided to let Seifer stay in her room! Anyway… Just read and review!

I've listed down in a paper all the possible pairings of FF8 (I even included Fuujin/Zell hehe) and Quistis/Seifer turned out to be the cutest one. You know, a very naïve lady, and the guy the world hates most … Hope it would turn out good.

Quistis' POV:

I woke up with golden rays of sunlight beaming on my face from the slightly opened window. I yawned for a moment and took a glance at my alarm clock. It says it's only 6:54 in the morning. My eyes wanted more sleep but something's bothering me… Pretty funny, I remembered vaguely, I had a phone call yesterday evening… Oh yeah! I've almost forgot! Selphie called me yesterday to tell me that she's gonna say something important to me today! I took a glimpse at the clock again, and it's already 6:55! Shit, I must be at the 'Secret Area' in 5 minutes!

I instantly hasten to my bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. After that, I got out and headed to my drawer to look for an outfit. I got several dresses; almost all came from my friends. I remember Selphie saying, "Come on, Quisty wear this, it looks good on you!" handing me a pink tank top and a mini skirt. Why would I wear such a revealing dress? Selphie's my only best friend in here. I hate Rinoa… very much. He took Squall from me. She made my life horrible, now I can only get Squall by my wide 'imaginations'… I always find myself in the dream world, fantasizing my Squall, holding my hand. We're sitting in the fine sands on a beach, watching the sun hide on the tall mountains. Then he looks at me straightly in my eyes… He leans at me and… (giggles) Oh wait… I'm daydreaming again! For sure I will be late and Selphie's gonna get me for this! I got my peach colored dress and put it on (that outfit which she wears typically). I clipped my chain whip at my side just in case that I would encounter a monster.

I stormed off to the Training Center but before I could get to the entrance, I bumped onto someone. "Ouch!" I said as my hands reached the ground for support, not noticing who the guy I bumped to is. "Why, why, if it isn't my beloved instructor," it came from someone really familiar. "Seifer?!" my eyes widened in shock. Am I dreaming? Or is it just my eyes playing tricks on me? I looked at him from head to foot, it's really Seifer. I didn't know how to react; he's almost destroyed the world! And much worse, everyone in here HATES him. "Oh my beloved instructor, it looks like you've missed me so much," he said with an annoying smirk. "What are you just doing here?" I asked with my instructor-sounding voice. "What? You don't want me here? Oh it hurts me sooo much," he said, putting his right hand in his chest as if he's really hurt. "Cut it out, you make me sick," I said, then ran past him and proceeded to the Training Center.

I headed to the 'Secret Area' and was careful enough so that the monsters lurking in there won't be disturbed. At last, there I was, standing at the entrance of the said place. I stepped inside and started looking for Selphie. But… she's not there. Was I too late that she got pissed off and decided not to wait for me anymore? I started recalling my memories of Squall in this balcony-like place again. I remember the last time that I was with him in here… That was when we held the Graduation Ball… But then… I saw him dancing with Rinoa. That was the first time I saw them together… OH, I HATE HER! CURSE YOU, RINOA! I kept on screaming in my mind. "Quisty?" someone interrupted me from my thoughts. I turned around with an angry face… But when I saw who was standing next to me, my face became happy. She was gasping her breath, her hands in her knees, signs of fatigue. She must've run to go here. "Hey Selphie, you're late!" I said, but still smiling. "Uh Quisty, are you angry at me or something?" she asked. "Eh?" was all that came out of my mouth. "Are you angry at me because I'm kinda late? I saw you frowning earlier," she said sadly. "Of course I'm not, you're my best friend!" I said, then tapped her at the shoulder. "Tee hee! I thought so! Quisty won't be mad for such a reason!" she said in her usual joyful tone.

"So what's this IMPORTANT thing you're gonna notify me?" I said, stressing the word important, since I will cuff her down if it's not. "Well… You see, Quisty… I broke up with Irvy…" she said unhappily. "Hey, that's not too important…" I said, not focusing much attention. But when I realized what Selphie had said, my eyes widened in astonishment. "What?!" I looked at her, now she's in tears. "But why?" "Because I know it's good for him… It will teach him his lesson…(sniff)" "Good for him? I don't think so, Selphie." "But I always see him flirting with girls in the corridor… even if he knows that I'm there…(sniff)" I held her hand and hugged her and tapped her at the back. So that's why she was sniffing when she called me yesterday. But I said that I was really sleepy so I told her just to meet me tomorrow. Poor Selphie… It's really hard to love… Just as how Squall had hurt me when he proposed to Rinoa to become his girlfriend... When I saw him flirting with her… Warm salty tears started pouring out of my eyes too… Is there any other guy in the world?

Selphie moved away slightly and looked at me. "Quisty, are you crying?" she asked. "Of course I' am… I care for my dearest best friend," it was a lie. Yes, I care for her, but I won't cry just because of somebody else's businesses. I wiped out my tears and so as Selphie. "Hey Selphie…" "What?" "You know, I saw Seifer just before I came here," I said. "Huh?" she didn't look much surprised. "Aren't you surprised?" I asked her in curiosity. "Not really… I believe he was just possessed last year by that greedy sorceress…" she answered. Maybe I feel the same way too. And besides, he used to be one of my students. But I bet Squall would be raging in anger if he learns about this. "Oh, I almost forgot! I must meet Julia at the main entrance at exactly 8!" she broke the silence between the two of us. "Julia? Haven't heard the name." "She's the pigtailed librarian girl who was rumored to be liking Zell, silly!" "Oh, yeah! Julia!" I finally remembered. "Bye Quistis, gotta go now!" she waved me goodbye.

I stayed at the Secret Area for a while and wondered. Will I ever get back Squall from her? Will he leave her just for me? I know it's 99 IMPOSSIBLE. But there's still 1 remaining possibility… Or maybe I must forget him and look for another man? Perhaps I must… There's no way he would say 'I Love You' just like what he said to Rinoa… (sigh…) I then walked out of the Training Center. I was just about to go to the elevator when I saw Squall… He rushed there; I can say that he's mad… He was just about to close the elevator door when I yelled at him. "Squall! I'm going too!" and then headed to the elevator.

I crossed my arms and started talking. "I bet you're going to talk to the Headmaster and talk about Seifer, right?" I asked, though I already know what's the answer. "How did you know?" "I saw him earlier," I answered. "You want him out of this Garden too, right?" I didn't know how to answer that. A part of me wanted him to be kicked out too, but I still cared for him somehow… he used to be my student. "You never cared about anyone's comment before…" I didn't want to answer the question he asked me. "All thanks to Rinoa," he said, smiling. He DO love Rinoa. He still thinks of her even though I'm the one who's with him. Too bad for me… The elevator stopped, it startled me. "Hey, I was supposed to stop by second floor!" I pouted. "That's your fault, you didn't tell me." "Oh well…" I said, showing displeasure. "Why not just come with me to talk to Cid?" "Sure…"

We both walked inside the Headmaster's office. We saw Seifer there, talking to Cid and Matron. "What's the meaning of this Headmaster?!" he was upset. "What's the meaning of what?" Cid asked, acting innocent as if he didn't do anything that Squall would despise of. "I mean, WHY DID YOU LET THAT LAP DOG STAY HERE?!" he shouted at Cid's face. "Squall, I understand that you're the commander, but I'm the headmaster here. Everyone takes orders from me, so you don't have to care about my decisions, and DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT MY FACE AGAIN!" he yelled back at him, which made Squall terrified. I glanced at Seifer and saw him smirking. Squall took his seat and so as I. "Look Headmaster, that guy tried to kill us all, and even destroy the whole world!" he defended himself, trying not to shout really loud. "Squall my dear, everyone deserves a second chance. Another thing, he was 'possessed'. I was possessed too, and hated by the whole world, so I know exactly how he feels," Matron butted in. Matron does have point there, if we forgave her, why not forgive him too? I took a glimpse at Squall. As an expert Squall observer, I know he's thinking really hard now. Probably thinking of what other things would make Cid think it over. "So Quistis my dear, what do you think about it?" Matron asked me. Squall gave me a stern look. I avoided an eye contact with him, so I said what's inside me. "Squall, I think you must forgive him. You know, we forgave Matron, we must forgive him too." "Him? Quistis, don't mix up two things. That lapdog is far too different from Matron---" I sensed I'm gonna receive some more sermons from him, but Cid cut him off. "Dismissed. You're giving me a headache." Cid said, massaging his temple. Squall stood up and gave a death glare to me before going.

He finally took off and left the four of us. Silence devoured the whole room until Matron decided to talk. "That child… He was not that rude before." "Thanks to Rinoa, he learned how to express his feelings," Seifer interrupted. Cid also talked, "Hey Seifer, I forgot to tell you, there' no more vacant room left," he paused for a while, then gazed at me, "Quistis, since you're the only one who understands Seifer, let him stay at your room. It's pretty big for only one person though. Will you?" I was stunned. I didn't know how to react. I managed to answer somehow. "That looks like an order, Headmaster. I know I can't refuse." "Good. You're now dismissed." The two of us were just about to take off when he added, "Quistis, another thing, look after him. I know many people want to kill him or any sorts." I rolled my eyes but I know, I still can't refuse. "Sure." Then we finally took off and rode the elevator.

Silence overwhelmed all over the place until the elevator came to a halt. It looked like the electricity's down. I began to panic, but Seifer stayed calm. "Am I just unlucky with you around or what? This happened to Balamb Garden the first time!" I began shouting at him. "Don't blame me for this, honey, and besides… I won't bite," he smirked. "For your information, mister, you must call me instructor, not honey!" I said sarcastically. "Oh really? Then why?" "I know you're going to take the SeeD exam, and if you don't respect me," I grinned (the evil one),"I'm gonna fail you really hard. And I will team up with Squall." "Oh my! I'm sooo scared! As if I'm afraid of that 'puberty boy'! And besides, you're not actually sure that you're the one who's gonna grade me in the SeeD exam, as if you're the only instructor left in this Garden," he said ironically. "I'm afraid you're right. I'm the only instructor left in Balamb Garden," then he stopped talking. Come to think of it, I AM the only instructor left… here? Maybe many were dreaded after the incident last year. I hugged my knees. The war… Yes, the war that happened last year. It brings back many memories… I remember the victory party after that (smiles). I saw Seifer go near me and waved his hand at my face, but I didn't seem to care. I resumed my daydreaming… That's weird, it's like my hobby now, and… I love talking to myself. Am I crazy? I… don't think so. I wouldn't be thinking properly if I' am. And I'm certain of one thing. I began daydreaming and stuff right after I saw Squall and Rinoa… at the balcony. That was the first time I saw their lips meet…Little did I know that my tears started falling into my cheeks. Then… I felt someone tapping me at the back. Obviously, it was Seifer. It wasn't the kind of tap that means would say something, it was much like… comforting.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" I immediately removed his hands off me; I can still feel the tears on my face so I removed them. "Well… Just comforting you," he answered sarcastically. "Comforting?! As if you know what I'm thinking of!" "Of course, I know," he grinned, "you're thinking about Puberty boy." I was astonished. Did he just read my mind? Since when did he have that kind of ability? "I know, my dear instructor, you're thinking now how I knew about what you're thinking." I froze. So he DOES have the ability to read everyone's minds. "Hehe… Heard you uttering his name earlier." What? I did that? I can't believe it. I just can't. Am I really crazy, not knowing that I'm saying a word?

At last, the door flung open so I stood up and walked forward. Seifer stayed inside the elevator and had his way up. Maybe he's not used to be surrounded by people? I don't really care about him though. There stood my friends and many other people. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Xu, Nida, some Trepies, and… Squall (Not to mention Rinoa, I hate her. And she's hiding in one of the pillars? Why?). Squall headed to my way… Hope he's not mad at me. But to my surprise, I mean to everybody's surprise (especially Rinoa), he… hugged me. "Squall…?" we stayed in this awkward position for some time. Am I…blushing? Oh my gosh, no! Don't blush! Then he decided to let go of me and I slightly walked away. "We're so glad that HE didn't do anything to our one and only instructor…" he said, followed by a long 'Aaawww, how sweet' from the other people surrounding us. So that's why… I thought it was because he loved me or something. I took a glance at Rinoa, and she looked somewhat relieved.

After that 'little' event, the people surrounding us lessened. Squall walked away and so as Rinoa. Selphie dashed to me and hugged me. "Why were you guys so worried about me?" She stepped backward and answered, "They were having quite a ruckus earlier, many were saying that 'Seifer might hurt Quistis! Seifer might hurt Quistis!' I tried to tell them that he won't do anything like that, but of course, they didn't listen." I laughed a bit when I heard what she said. Seifer? Hurting me? Everyone will be surprised if I would tell them that he did the opposite! Yeah… He comforted me. But I know no one would believe me. Selphie waved her hand at my face. Maybe she noticed me in deep thoughts again.

The elevator flung open which drew my attention. It revealed a man with scar near his forehead, has blond hair, a bag swung on his shoulder, wearing a gray trench coat, and a gun blade on his side. Obviously, it's Seifer. I thought he doesn't want publicity? I looked around and saw no one else but Selphie. So that's why he decided to go down. "What are you waiting for? Won't you lead me to MY room?" he said, stressing the word my. "Since when did it become YOUR room?" I asked, quite annoyed. "Oh, I forgot, we will share our night together, right?" he said, grinning, which made me roll my eyes. "What does he mean, Quisty?" Selphie tapped me at my shoulder. "Selphie, you got it wrong. That guy's gonna share the room with me." "What?! Why?" I can see she was shocked. "Well… (sigh) The Headmaster ordered me to." "Nah, you don't have to organize a party to celebrate it," he butted in. I made a disgusted look. Selphie, in the other hand, kick him in the foot and said, "Sicko!" then walked away. I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk. Seifer followed.

We arrived at my dorm for just a couple of minutes. Then, I looked for my key and unlocked the door. The door flung open and revealed my messy room. Oh my! I forgot to clean up earlier since I thought that I'm already late for my appointment with Selphie. "This is… your dorm?" he was quite dissatisfied. "Yes, why did you ask?" He laughed. "Are you really a woman?" "Of course, I am! What did you think?" I was annoyed. He laughed again. "My last dorm is neater than yours." "For your information, mister, I didn't able to tidy up my room earlier because---" he cut me off. "Don't bother explaining, I understand," he said in his soft, gentle voice. Am I dreaming? Is this really Seifer, talking in his GENTLE voice?

"Hey, where the heck will I put my things?" he asked me. "Just put them in one corner," I said, pointing one of the corners of the room. He obediently did what I said. "And where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked another query. It made me thinking too. There's only one bed in the room, only one blanket, and two pillows. "I suppose you must sleep in the bare floor," I joked. But then, surprisingly, he followed what I just said. "Hey, I'm just joking, I'm just joking!" "Hell, where must I sleep?!" he was completely infuriated. "Suit yourself in my bed once for a while. I'm gonna talk to Headmaster to discuss about it," I said as I opened the door and left.

I headed to the Headmaster's office immediately. I won't let Seifer sleep in my bed that long, you know? But when I got there, Matron's only there, the Cid's nowhere in sight. "Matron, where's the Headmaster?" I asked. "My dear, he's currently attending a meeting." "But Matron, I need to talk to him." "Just let me hear it. I may help," she smiled. "Matron, there's only one bed in my room. Where's Seifer supposed to sleep? I just can't let him sleep with me in my bed." "If he's a gentleman, he might sleep at the floor, but you must offer him your blanket. I will try to order a new bed for him at Balamb, but I think it will take them until tomorrow." Until tomorrow?! "I guess so…"

I headed back to my dorm, oh I mean OUR dorm. Oh Hyne, why did it have to be me? I went inside the dorm and handed Seifer a duplicate of my key. "So what did he say?" "Actually, Matron's the only one there." "So?" "She said that it might take until tomorrow before we can have a new bed…" I said sadly. "What?!" "It's not my fault."  
"Whatever…" he said as if he was Squall.

The day passed and I had to sleep, of course. "So Seifer… Where're you gonna sleep?" "At the floor, I guess." I offered him my blanket and he covered it into the floor. I also gave him one of my pillows. Heck, I've always slept hugging a pillow. Then I went to the cabinet and got my nightgown and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and wore my nightdress. After that, I went out of the bathroom and stunned when I saw Seifer… shirtless. "Seifer, what so you think you're doing?!" I stared at his muscular body… He's sooo hot… What?! What did I say?! "I always sleep shirtless, don't blame me. And what do you think, I'm planning to take advantage of YOU? I have moral, you know? And if I would, I would do it to someone else," he defended himself, then smirked. I was quite annoyed after hearing him say that, so I decided to sleep.

I crawled into my bed and tried to sleep. But too bad, I can't sleep. "Seifer, I'm freezing…" I used to wrap my blanket onto my body, now I don't. "What? You want me to give you back your blanket?" he said sarcastically. "Seifer please?" "The floor's freezing cold too." "Okay, I'll let you sleep with me in my bed, just give me back my blanket," I said. "Seriously?" "Yeah." He climbed onto my bed and gave me back my dear blanket. He slept facing my direction. I looked into his sleeping face… So handsome… What?! Am I totally crazy?! This IS Seifer, okay? Not Squall! But I kept on staring at me. And much worse, something in my mind kept shouting at me. 'He's handsome! He's handsome!' Whatever… Then I fell asleep…

There! Chapter one done! I don't think I would get many reviews with this, there's not much Seifer/Quistis interaction. Oh, wait. I'm honestly saying: There's no LEMON here, I have my whole respect to FF8 in the bottom of my heart. And I think making some lemon thingies would be a sign of disrespect to FF8. (That's what I think though) And besides, this is in PG13, right? (Wait, if writing lemons is a sign of disrespect, then,… I'm not respecting Card Captor Sakura? Sorry, CCS! Oh, maybe I must erase the one that I stated above… Nah! I'm too lazy!) Just keep reviewing, kay?


End file.
